Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix
Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix is the video game adaptation of the novel and movie of the same name, it will be in consoles and portables after the previous game being portable only, unlike Dynamite Blaze and The New Challengers, the story is standalone and has mostly new characters and is a spin-off prequel video game, more akin to realistic Formula 1 Racing. Gameplay/Story Game plays like the classic series, but the pacing is slower due to cars being akin to realistic Formula 1 races. And with so the change of specs. Nine times champion Mike Phoenix wants to end his career with ten-times championship, but there are going to be struggles in his way, such as meeting Marina, an android, the Richards twins, and his love interest who was captured by the President and uses the competition for his own, selfish desires. Characters The roster will be brand new, except for some returning characters. *01 - Mike Phoenix: The protagonist of this title, he's a nine-time champion and is almost in his forties, he wants to end his career with a victory, his full name is Michael. *04 - Charlie Charles: A masked racer who doesn't talk. His life and mission is an enigma to even the participants. *07 - Keaton: Friend of the protagonist and a man with robotic parts through his body that he got due to an accident nine years ago. *13 - Nina Fernandez: A racer who also works as a mechanic, she tries to be the best but often underestimated for being a woman in the circuit. *18 - Makoto Yoshida: A young man who admires his mentors, he wants to be the best. He's also an animal lover. *21 - Bartholomew Van Buren: He's a mysterious spy whose double life also involves racing, he knows about Roy. *26 - Robert Richards: One of the Marvelous Twins, with his brother Kent are the biggest promises in the league, he's serious and thoughtful. (Future Darkness) *27 - Kent Richards: One of the Marvelous Twins, with his brother Robert are the biggest promises in the league, he's cheery and sarcastic. (Future Jet Dark) *29 - Lita Andrews: The vice president of the association committee of the F1, headstrong, serious, talks with an English accent. *22 - Toby Williams: Toby works as a mechanic, but also he is a professional racer. *15 - Winona Del Sol: She is a famous model, she wants to race for the money. *30 - Marina: Is an android replacement of a girl who is crippled and wanted to race during all her life, the antagonist made her, but without the real self consent. *00 - Roy Mackenzie: Is a corrupt man who is the president of the committee, with Marina the robot, wants to cheat and use her to his plans. *Rena Vale: She's Phoenix's wife and supporter from her team, she is also a member of the Formula 1 association committee. *Paris Reynard: A two-year-old boy, he loves cars a lot and wants to drive some cars in the future as he grows. More TBA Vehicles list *Mike - Dynamite Blaze Omega *Marina - Sea Waves TBA Courses list TBA Trivia *This is a prequel of the games. *This is the only game rated "T" in the ESRB due to the story mode cutscenes. *Pauly-kun foreshadows that Mike Phoenix might be Shadow, the antagonist of The New Challengers. Category:Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Racing games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Formula 1 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Samsung Zeo Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Futuristic Category:Sonikku Aensland